


make believe

by taeyongist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Twitter, car crash, happy ending dont worry, he isnt like that irl tho, i love u yuta, jaehyun u LIAR, photographer taeyong, yuta is a bully, yuwin on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongist/pseuds/taeyongist
Summary: in where everything jaehyun fantasizes and lies about comes true.that tweet he posted and lied about having a boyfriend with pink hair and pink lips?it's no longer fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on ao3 please i apologize if it sucks  
> OOF  
> this will have a total of 5 chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first and second chapter are very cringey and the third one is where it really starts picking up!!  
> THIS IS REALLY SHORT BC ITS THE FIRST CHAP AND I ALWAYS BLANK OUT FOR THE STARTING but enjoy my fellow jaeyong worshippers
> 
> it'll start getting good soon i think HAHA

_Jung Yoonoh._ That was his name. But online, he decides to go by  _Jaehyun._ It's strange, since the names aren't that different from each other. It gives Jaehyun a bit of comfort though, knowing he doesn't use his real name. Less stress about getting found out, he guesses. 

 

Jaehyun, a pessimistic kid who has a few friends, sits at the back of the class and always fiddles with his fingers. He was quiet. He had all sorts of ideas in his head, crazy ideas. He stays reserved though. 

"Yoonoh! Are you even listening?" Jaehyun snaps out of his daily daydreaming as Mrs. Kim asks, silence fills the room.

"He never listens, Mrs. Kim. Aren't you used to it by now? The kid's mute." His classmate says as he eyes Jaehyun, laughing. He and his group of friends start to stare him down. 

"Yuta, that's enough." The teacher sighs and continues on with the lesson. 

Jaehyun starts to feel queasy. It's like this every day. Something or someone always has to ruin his day, making him even more sad about his life. He was borderline depressed. He continues to silently listen to the teacher, while everyone discusses and participates. He never does though. He thinks it's useless to even try.

As the school day goes, he starts thinking about all kinds of things. The bell rings, and he puts his earphones in as he leaves the classroom, music blasting through his ears. "One more year," He thinks. One more year of the hellhole he calls high school, until he finally graduates. _If_ he graduates.

He grabs his lunch and slams his tray down onto the cafeteria table.

"Calm down, bro. What's up with you today?" His friend Sicheng asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

"The usual. Yuta and his asshole of friends. English class. Life in general." Jaehyun says as he stuffs his face with the horrible school food they serve. 

"Stop being so depressing around us, bro. Take a happy pill or something." Doyoung says.

Jaehyun loved his friends. They were there for him all the time. When he was sad, his two best friends always had his back. But sometimes, they were _really_  fucking dumb. How could you say something like that to him?

"Thanks," Jaehyun rolls his eyes, a sarcastic tone in his voice. As Sicheng and Doyoung start some random conversation about which one of Yuta's friends are hotter, Jaehyun opens Twitter. 

As Jaehyun scrolls through his timeline, trying to sound out Sicheng's voice as he says "I know Yuta's a dick and what not, but he's really hot." and Doyoung yelling at Sicheng to shut up, he decides to put in his earphones. 

Jaehyun loves to boast about a life he doesn't have on Twitter. It was like his coping mechanism. Sometimes he does actually tweet about his life, other times he likes to make stuff up. He decides if he isn't relevant in real life, might as well make something up for him.

 

He tweets his first ingenuine post of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@jngjaehyn: got 100% on my english test hell yea bitches**

 

 

Knowing well off he basically failed that English test, barely passed with a 65%. He was fluent in English, but grammar really kills him. Like seriously, what Korean man needs English education anyway? 

 

When lunch was over, he walked into his next class. Math. He hated Math. It was just another class that he can doze off in. As he pulls out his binder, one of his papers fall out.

It was his English test. Peculiarly, in bright red pen was the number **100%**. He does a double take, but shrugs it off and picks up the paper and shoves it back into his bag.

* * *

 

After coming home, he went straight to his room. He slowly placed the paper on his desk. He examined the test paper, as if it was a nuclear bomb. He was extremely confused. He strongly remembers not studying and getting almost half of the questions wrong. He shoves the paper back into his bag yet again, and plops down onto his bed.

He stares at the ceiling. It's like his life came right at him. He hasn't took his anti-depressants this whole day, and he feels like his head is gonna explode. 

His bedroom door swings open, and standing at the doorframe was Donghyuck, his neighbor. 

"Hyung! Your mom made dinner. Let's go." Donghyuck says, impatiently moving up and down waiting for Jaehyun. 

"I'll be down in a few. Go on." He groans, stuffing his face into a pillow. 

"Suit yourself, Yoonoh. I'm eating all the tteokbokki," Donghyuck snickers as he closes Jaehyun's bedroom door.

Donghyuck was like Jaehyun's little brother. After Donghyuck lost his parents, he stuck around Jaehyun's house a lot. He knows Jaehyun very well. Jaehyun could count on him when he needed to let things out.

 

Jaehyun lazily goes down the stairs, into the dining room and takes a seat onto one of the chairs. He loves his family, but he is deciding to move out very soon. He can't handle being around people. He works best when he's alone. His mother wasn't really there for him either. Of course, his mother loved him very much, but she wasn't the best at giving emotional support, which was terrible considering Jaehyun was very sad.

He plays around with his food on his plate. He wasn't hungry. He never has an apetite. So, he goes back up to his bedroom, isolating himself from the world.

 

He lies down on his bed, scrolling past his Twitter timeline. It was 2 am, and he usually lazes around on the internet around this time.

 

He retweets a few tweets here and there. Some tweets he retweeted are about his sign in which, he was an Aquarius. He reads that people with the zodiac sign Aquarius are extremely creative and imaginative people. He doesn't think so himself, though. He reads that Pisces people are people you don't want to mess with, and that Cancers are geniune, caring and loving. Scorpios are known to be amusing people to be around. He remembers Sicheng is a Scorpio, and suddenly disagrees with what he reads.

 

 

_**@jngjaehyn: im so happy about my life rn, i couldnt ask for anything more :-))))** _

Yeah right, he says to himself quietly.

 

He sees Seulgi on Twitter, and she's online. He remembers seeing a picture of her at lunch with a boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**@jngjaehyn: @kangseulgi you have a boyfriend now?! and u didnt tell me???** _

_**@kangseulgi: @jngjaehyn yea grandpa where have u been keke** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**@jngjaehyn: i read that cancers are the sweetest signs wow!! somebody get me a cancer bf right now** _

_**@kangseulgi: @jngjaehyn who would date u ew** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**@jngjaehyn: @kangseulgi shut up** _

 

Atleast somebody's life is going well, he scoffs. Seulgi, one of his friends he met online, apparently has a boyfriend now.

That makes him think about  _his_ love life. He firmly believes in loving yourself before loving somebody else. He's in no position to have a significant other right now, which makes him even more upset. Why has nothing gone right for him? Why is the universe constantly going against him?

 

He shuts off his phone and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun wakes up. He rubs his eyes, and reaches over his nightstand to get his phone. 

6:14 AM. 

He opens his phone, and it is flooded with notifications. Some notifications are from Sicheng and Doyoung. One particular notification catches his eye.

_**@moontaeil: @jngjaehyn wtf u have a man now?! why didnt u tell us smh and u were all over seulgi having one?? tsk. tsk. tsk. jaehyunnie.**_

He scratches his head, rereading the tweet again. "When did I ever say I had one?" He says to himself in a groggy voice, with one eye open.

"I probably tweeted about having one half asleep last night." He thought to himself. Well, it seems like he has to put up with another lie. He continues reading his notifications.

**_@kangseulgi: @jngjaehyn YAH!! Why didnt you tell me about YOUR boyfriend? What's he like?? I need all the details, JUNG JAE HYUN._ **

 

It was too early for this, and his head was pounding. He shut off his phone and went to the bathroom. He started washing his face.

He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He kind of looked dead. He got about 3 hours of sleep last night. He groaned at the thought of him having to make up some perfect boyfriend to his friends online. 

Things have been weird for Jaehyun lately. Especially today, since he's up at 6 AM on a Saturday.

 

 He goes to direct message Seulgi to tell her all about his "boyfriend". 

 

**jaehyunnie**

_yo kang seulgi we are no longer single pringles_

                              

                             **scary seulgi**

 

hell yeah jung jaehyun!! u know all about my man, now how about you tell

me about yours??? this is so unfair.

**jaehyunnie**

_he's a cancerㅋㅋ he's really dreamy n he has pink dyed hair and these lips u would DIE for. he's really_

_shy but once u get to know him he's like a different person. he's so passionate about_

_what he does. the man's amazing at dancing. seulgiiiiiiiiii. i think im inlove._

 

**scary seulgi**

cuteeeeee. whats his name?

He had to think of some believable name quickly, but he really wasn't in the mood.

**jaehyunnie**

_i'm not gonna tell u his name because u might stalk him. and youre scary so no thanks. but, his name starts with a T!_

Read 6:45 AM.

 

Seulgi had left him on read. He rolls his eyes, getting up and decides to finally read Sicheng's and Doyoung's messages.

According to Doyoung, who actually is really popular, (He had no idea why Doyoung stuck around with Sicheng and Jaehyun, since he could've been with any popular group.) there is a new student in our year coming to the Performing Arts section. Jaehyun, Doyoung and Sicheng were all in that section. 

 

Jaehyun drifts into deep curiosity about the new student.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to point out that the twitter dialogues sound a bit cringey and childish but it's a key point to the plot!! im sorry just read through those parts really fast HAHAHAHA

As Monday rolls by, Jaehyun falls sick. He supposes it's something to do with the weather since Autumn has made an appearance. He rules the sickness as allergies. He ignores the fact he hasn't taken his pills regularly lately.

 

He stays at home, all by himself, since his mother was not at home. 

He blasts his music in his bedroom, turning the heater up and packing himself with a bunch of blankets. He couldn't do much by himself. Yet again, he falls into his deep curiosity about the new Performing Arts student. Was he/she a dancer? Was he/she a singer? Was he/she talented at all?

 

It led Jaehyun to think about himself. Jaehyun has always aspired to be something big. He adored singing with a passion, and he loves to perform onstage. It was the only place he could truly lose himself, lose all his problems.  

 

He rolls over and grabs his phone. 

 

_**@jngjaehyn: i love going on late night adventures :-)**_

_**@jngjaehyn: i cant wait for summer!! i hate fall.** _

_**@jngjaehyn: ramen on a cold night. yes. im excited.** _

 

He tweets a bunch of random posts, not thinking at all. It was basically a place where he pours all his desires and thoughts.

 

Yoonoh was jealous. Jealous of Jaehyun. The fictitious character he decided to make. _Jaehyun_  was everything  _Yoonoh_ wasn't.  

* * *

 

 

His bedroom door swings wide open, yet again, his gaze was met by Donghyuck. 

"Hyung! Sicheng told me you weren't feeling well.. I brought you pizza." Donghyuck hurries into his room, falling down beside him on his bed.

"Hyuck, get away from me. I'm sick, you dumbass." Jaehyun groaned, scooting away from Donghyuck.

"Shut up, Yoonoh-hyung. A lot of things happened at school when you were gone." Donghyuck says, biting into a piece of pizza.

"Like what?" Jaehyun was suddenly curious, all attention on Donghyuck.

"Aren't you in homeroom 64? Well, you have a new classmate. His name is Lee Taeyong. He was recruited by so many companies, but he declined and said he wanted to study, and he transferred to our school. And, he has this sick hair color. It's like some weird shade of pink." Donghyuck says.

 

Jaehyun's curiosity was fueling again. He didn't know why he was so attached on meeting this new kid.

 

"That's it?" Jaehyun says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well..." Donghyuck says, slurring the word. 

"What?" Jaehyun replies in an annoyed tone.

"Sicheng told me not to tell you, but he's been hanging around with another guy in your class. His name is Yuto. I think." Donghyuck says with his mouth full, folding the pizza box.

Donghyuck ate all the pizza he bought for Jaehyun. He didn't even get a slice.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

_Seriously, Sicheng?_

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun enters the classroom. He was feeling a little bit better on Tuesday, but his head still throbbed immensely. 

He was on his phone while he was walking to his desk. But, as he got to his spot, his gaze was met by another set of eyes.

Jaehyun rose his eyebrows.

Somebody was in his seat.

A particular boy, with flashy pink hair, who was wearing an all black outfit was sitting peacefully in his spot.

 _His spot._ The spot he always sat at. The spot everyone knew as "the loser's chair" in class.

He meets eyes with the pink haired boy. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds before Jaehyun looked away.

 

Jaehyun walked away and sat at an empty seat at the front of the class.

 

As Mrs. Kim started the lesson, all Jaehyun could think about was the guy who stole his spot.

When Jaehyun locked eyes with him, he could see his soft eyes. He suddenly found himself thinking about the boy all class.

A few times, Jaehyun would sneak a look at him. He would look behind him, to the back of the class, staring at the boy. The pink haired boy had his brows furrowed, probably confused at the English verbs thrown at him by Mrs. Kim.

He took a couple of seconds to look at his appearance. Jaehyun was a bit bigger than him, definitely taller too. Despite his small frame, he had veiny arms and hands. His collarbone was peaking out of the white school uniform everyone was forced to wear.

 

His thoughts about who he assumed was  _Taeyong,_ the new boy Donghyuck had told him about, were interrupted by the bell. He packs his stuff and takes one last glimpse at the back of the class.

The pink haired boy was gone.

 

* * *

 

Yuta was awfully quiet today. Jaehyun didn't get pestered by him at all.  

Jaehyun was worried. His life was offbeat lately.  

 

When he got to his usual lunch table, Sicheng was missing. Doyoung was sitting there, eating alone.

"Where's Sicheng?" I asked Doyoung, who was strongly immersed into a mobile game. 

"I don't know. He said he won't be eating with us today since he had homework to finish." Doyoung replies.

"That's the worst excuse I have ever heard. We aren't that dumb." He said, as he started looking around the cafeteria to find the Chinese boy. 

Of course, Jaehyun spots him. He seems to be hiding, but obviously wasn't doing a good job at it.

Sicheng was at Yuta's table, with his friends. He was laughing at something Yuta's friend, Ten, said. Someone caught Jaehyun's eyes. At the end of the table, beside Sicheng, was the pink haired boy. 

Jaehyun clenched his fists a bit, then relaxed them. He wasn't sure why he was mad. But, Sicheng knew Yuta and his friends weren't the nicest to Jaehyun. How could he eat with them? How could he ditch Jaehyun and Doyoung for them?

"Doyoung, look over there." Jaehyun points to the table where Sicheng sat.

"Traitor." Doyoung scoffed. It seems that Doyoung and Sicheng locked eyes. Sicheng was flustered, and looked at Jaehyun. Sicheng could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Come on, Doyoung." Jaehyun said, rolling his eyes as they both stood up and left the cafeteria.

 

As they both walked through the halls, somebody echoed their footsteps. Jaehyun didn't bother to look behind him. He already knew who was following them.

 

"Yoonoh! Doyoung!" Sicheng yelled, trying to catch up. Sicheng grabs ahold of Doyoung, and Doyoung stares him down. Sicheng looks terrified for half a second, but then he loosens his grip on Doyoung's arm.

"What, Sicheng?" Jaehyun spit out, Doyoung quietly standing beside him.

"Look. It's not what it seems!" Sicheng says with an awkward laugh. Jaehyun knew Sicheng very well. He could see right through him.

"Really, now?" Jaehyun says, crossing his arms. "The three of us know you like Yuta. Even if he is a complete asshole towards me."

Sicheng scratches his head, and licks his lips. "Yoonoh. I was just trying to make other friends. My friends become your friends. I noticed lately you've been feeling down. Maybe a new crowd could help you out?" Sicheng says quietly.

"Sicheng.. You can't be serious. Me and Yuta? Yuta's group? Friends? They hate me." Jaehyun says.

Sicheng's eyes softened a bit. "They don't hate you. They tease you because they think you're cool. They told me all about it, Yoonoh." 

Jaehyun was confused. Did he really think Jaehyun would believe that? Yuta and his friends have been taunting him since he was in 10th grade.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe. But, they asked me to come to their party tonight. They told me it was alright to bring you and Doyoung." Sicheng says, biting his lip.

Jaehyun scoffed, and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun laid on his bed. He was thinking about the invitation Sicheng had told him during lunch.

Jaehyun never relly went to parties. First of all, he wasn't invited to many of them. Secondly, he was pretty anti-social. He only gets along with Sicheng and Doyoung.

 

**jaehyunnie**

_seulgi should i go to this party im so tired of going to_

_these parties i get invited to too many_

**scary seulgi**

_alrighty there, mr popular. are u going with your boyfriend? ;)_

**jaehyunnie** _  
_

_of course who do u think i am_

**_scary seulgi_ **

_shut up jaehyun. go get ready for ur party_

Jaehyun surprised himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, all ready to go to Nakamoto Yuta's party. _Nakamoto Yuta._ The kid who hated Jaehyun with all he had.

Jaehyun has never done anything to Yuta. He has never fought back with him when Yuta taunted him.

Doyoung didn't plan on going. He had too much schoolwork to do. Why would Yuta even have a party on a Tuesday night? God knows who.

 

Jaehyun got out of his car, locked it, and started walking towards Yuta's house. Even from the outside, you could tell that it was completely packed.

Jaehyun sighed. What did he get himself into?

 

* * *

 

 Jaehyun entered Yuta's house, bass boosting throughout his ears. There were so many people.

Jaehyun was hoping he wouldn't get a panic attack, but it is extremely possible in this situation. People were dancing against each other, the smell of alcohol filled the air. Red cups were seen everywhere.  

 

Jaehyun's eyes were searching for Sicheng. The one who got him into this whole mess.

Jaehyun didn't drink. Jaehyun didn't smoke. What the hell was he doing there?

 

Sicheng was spotted across the living room with Yuta. 

Jaehyun's eyes widened as he saw Sicheng and Yuta's lips meet.

 

"Oh my god," He muttered to himself. He wished to unsee what he just experienced. He starts walking to the room that wasn't occupied with drunk teenagers. He finds himself in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. 

Jaehyun's heart started beating fast when he saw the pink haired boy enter the room. He was getting a glass of water.

"Not your scene, either?" The deep voice startled Jaehyun a bit. He wasn't expecting for him to sound like that.

"Not really." Jaehyun says, sipping his water. He takes this moment to look at the boy. He was yet again wearing all black, and a pair of glasses. Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive.

"Same here. I'm Taeyong, by the way. You kept staring at me in English class." Taeyong said casually, eyeing him while drinking water.

Jaehyun almost spit out his drink. "What? I never did." Jaehyun stuttered. 

Taeyong laughed. In that moment, Jaehyun stared at him in awe. His smile was big, and his laughter filled the room, even if the music in Yuta's home was way too loud.

"I clearly saw you look back at me 3 times. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Taeyong showed Jaehyun a soft grin.

"Whatever," Jaehyun said, lowering his gaze.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and Taeyong said something again.

"What's your name?" Taeyong's voice ended the silence.

"Yoonoh." Jaehyun replied.

"Well, Yoonoh-ah, let's get out of here. This horrible pop music is making me go insane. I can tell you hate it too." Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun by the arm, leading him out to the backyard. Jaehyun's eyes were wide the whole time. How can you be this casual with somebody you just met?

As they got to the backyard, the faint sound of the music was still there. There wasn't anybody outside though.

 

"So, Yoonoh. What's your story? How the hell did you come to this party? I know damn well Yuta isn't the friendliest person." Taeyong smiled, sitting down, then lying down on the grass. He closed his eyes, yet his ears were all open for him to listen.

Jaehyun awkwardly stood beside him.

How _did_  he come across this situation?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS IM SORRYYYYYYY  
> i love u all enjoy

Somehow, through the serene night, Jaehyun ended up laying on the grass staring up at the sky with Taeyong. It was probably 1 AM. Jaehyun didn't bother to check. He had school in the next couple hours, but he didn't give a care in the world.

The moonlight shined brightly onto Taeyong's silky skin. Yet again, Jaehyun was left breathless. Taeyong had this effect on him. Somebody whom he just met had this huge impact on his feelings. Jaehyun didn't know what to do about it.

As the night flowed by, Jaehyun and Taeyong were left side by side, talking just about anything. Somehow, they got around to talking about their life, desires, goals, and achievements. 

"My parents always let me live out my dream. Companies were stacking on top of each other trying to recruit me, but I denied all their offers. I wanted to go to school. I was very drawn to our school though. It felt like it was calling me, or something." Taeyong quietly laughed. He was playing with his fingers.

Jaehyun couldn't relate at all. His mother was extremely conservative. She had his own life planned out for him. She probably won't even approve of him being gay. The topic never came up between him and his mother before though. It's not like he had a relationship throughout his years anyway. And to top it off, him and his mother weren't close after his father died. 

Basically, his life sucks. He doesn't know what he'll do in the future, he has no  _real_ family support and he gets unnecessary hate. What else could possibly go wrong in his life at this point? 

"I wish I could relate," Jaehyun said quietly.

"What do you mean, Yoonoh?" Taeyong said as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm just... Not happy." Jaehyun admit. He lowered his gaze, looking at his hands.

"Well, Yoonoh. What's your last name? I'll guess it's Park or something. Park Yoonoh, you deserve happiness. I could tell that you deserved it the second you got flustered after I stole your spot. Also, sorry for that. Yuta told me." Taeyong says with a sweet smile.

"It's Jung Yoonoh. And, it's alright. You can stay there by the way." Jaehyun answered.

 

The dark night led Jaehyun and Taeyong to talk for hours. They talked about things from  _cats or dogs?_ to  _Mrs. Kim should really get a husband soon, she's way too uptight._ Jaehyun felt comfortable around this mysterious guy. Taeyong gave Jaehyun a feel of security and comfort. Jaehyun would soon to get to know the man named Lee Taeyong, a person who loved dogs, dancing, and photography. Taeyong told Jaehyun all about his photography. Taeyong admit to Jaehyun that if his career in Performing Arts doesn't go planned, he'll go into Arts instead. Taeyong shared his music interests with him. He really enjoyed artists who had The Beatles vibes.

Jaehyun listened intently to everything about him. He watched his lips as he talked about what music he loved listening to, his deep plump lips. Jaehyun couldn't help but stare at his eyes. He had these piercing eyes with vehemence in them, as he looked up at the sky. His eyes were sparkling. His skin glowed under the light. 

 

Jaehyun really couldn't tell Taeyong things about himself. What was there to tell him? He wasn't interesting at all.

 

He quietly hummed as silence came between him and Taeyong.

"You know, Yoonoh, I can't seem to point out what's weird between us, but I feel this connection. Sorry if this is straightforward." Taeyong said, running his hand through his hair.

Oddly enough, Jaehyun could feel the same weird energy.

"You know we've only known each other for like, 4 hours?" Jaehyun said, confusion and reassurance in his tone.

"..And?" Taeyong said, biting his lip. 

As Jaehyun was about to reply, Taeyong's phone lit up. It was a text.

"I've gotta go. See you, Yoonoh. Thanks for the night." Taeyong said swiftly, getting up and walking away until he was nowhere to be found.

When he got home, he went straight to bed. But, Jaehyun didn't sleep that night. All he could think about was Lee Taeyong.

 

**@jngjaehyn: what's it like to experience heartbreak?**

After that deep conversation with Taeyong, it led him wondering to many different things.

* * *

 

 Much to his expectation, Sicheng didn't show up to school the following day. He was probably hungover as fuck. 

 

Of course, in English class, there he was. In his spot. Obviously, he told him to stay there but he was still surprised as he took up the space he used to call his.

Jaehyun didn't dare to look behind him, though. He knew Taeyong was watching.

The time seemed to drag on in this class. Jaehyun was fidgeting the whole time. He wanted to leave. He felt Taeyong’s eyes burn through his back. 

When the class finally ended, he quickly took his stuff and left the class.

 

When he got to the cafeteria, Doyoung was no where to be found. He wasn’t sitting with anybody else either. Jaehyun guessed he didn’t come to school. 

He was left alone. He sat at his normal lunch table by himself.

As he was scrolling down on his phone, the lunch table shifted a bit.

Then, people started flowing in and sitting with him.

Yuta, his friends, and  _Taeyong._

Yuta’s friends consisted of same grade boys, most of them were from his class and some from the class next door.

He knew all their names. Ten, Johnny, Hansol, Jungwoo, Yukhei and Kun.

”Hey, Yoonoh.” Yuta said with a grin.

Jaehyun froze. He was beyond uncomfortable. Were they there to do some damage again? 

“You were alone, so we decided to accompany you.” Ten said with a genuine smile. They all nodded in agreement.

Jaehyun didn’t know what to do or say, so all he did was give them a small smile. 

After that, loud conversations boomed throughout the lunch table. Jaehyun engaged in conversation with Ten and Johnny most of the time. He felt like they actually wanted to talk to him.

Taeyong stayed awfully quiet. He sat there and ate his food silently. Answering Yuta time to time with dry responses. 

 

The boys started to all stand up and were ready to leave. Jaehyun was about to leave the table, but his wrist was suddenly grabbed by bony, cold fingers. Taeyong captured his wrist and held a pretty good grip on him. Taeyong looked serious, then he flashed Jaehyun a sweet smile. That sweet smile that drove Jaehyun insane.

"I'm sorry, Yoonoh. I told Yuta to leave you alone. I knew you'd be uncomfortable. After last night, he thought something was going on between us. I denied it, don't worry." Taeyong said, loosening his grip and showed a sad expression.

Jaehyun's stomach fell for a second. Then, he quickly recovered.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. He mentally face palmed himself.

"What're you doing after school ?" Taeyong asked with a childish grin.

"I actually dont have plans. Why?" Jaehyun responded.

"I don't either. Could you come with me to the photography room? I wanna show you some of my pictures," Taeyong said.

"Why me? I mean, " Jaehyun's cheeks came to a dusty rose color as he responded in a flustered manner.

"Don't know. I just felt like showing you them." Taeyong replied obnoxiously. 

"Alright, Lee Taeyong. Let's see what you got." Jaehyun said.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong entered room 67, which was the Photography room. All over the walls were photos, polaroids and sketches. Jaehyun has never actually gone into this room, he mostly stayed in the performing arts facilities other than his normal courses. Taeyong dropped his stuff beside a desk. As Jaehyun walked closer, he saw the desk had all his artwork on it. In the corner was the nametag "Lee Taeyong, 태용".

All the pictures scattered across his desk were extremely stunning. Pictures from autumn leaves, to pictures of what seems to be his family. He had pictures of the night and day. A certain picture caught his eye.

It was a picture of the night of Yuta's party. It was a picture of the moon, and in the corner was Yuta's house. 

"When'd you take this?" Jaehyun asked curiously.

"Right before I went home," Taeyong replied while trying to organize his messy work desk. It looked like Taeyong was extremely passionate about his photography. Polaroids were all over the place. He picked a few up. Some were of him performing onstage, and others were him and a few other boys with childlike grins. 

"That's me, Jeno and Jaemin. They were like my little brothers before I left my hometown to do some bigger things." Taeyong said.

He seemed so kindhearted. Everything about him had Jaehyun hooked.

"When I'm not onstage dancing my ass off, I like to take pictures, as you can probably see." Taeyong explained.

 

Jaehyun could honestly listen to him talk about his interests forever. Ever since last night, Jaehyun craved more. Craved more of Taeyong and his serenity. His heart beat a little faster everytime Taeyong talked. But, Jaehyun really couldn't figure Taeyong out. What were his motives in these extremely friendly acts?

"Enough of me. Why were you alone today at lunch? Where were your friends?" Taeyong said, sitting down on the floor, inviting Jaehyun to sit beside him.

"Sicheng is probably hung over. I don't know where the hell Doyoung is," Jaehyun said.

"What do you mean? Yuta and Sicheng barely drank. That's why Yuta came to school today. He probably had two sips of alcohol last night, let alone Sicheng." Taeyong replied with a confused stare.

Jaehyun had to take time to process that. And that's when it hit him.

 

 

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong, and they both ran to Jaehyun's car.

"Where are we going, Jung Yoonoh?" Taeyong said, as he got into shotgun, buckling his seatbelt.

"Sicheng's." Jaehyun responded sternly. He drove away with Taeyong.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong showed up to an apartment. Taeyong was confused, but kept quiet. He could see Jaehyun was extremely focused, so he didn't want to ask questions.

As they entered the house, Jaehyun immediately dropped his stuff by the door. Taeyong took the time to look at his surroundings. He could see a few family pictures on the wall. As he got to it closer, he saw Sicheng in them.

"Taeyong, could you stay in the living room for a bit?" Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong nodded.

 

Jaehyun darted to a room in the hall. He swung the door open, finding Sicheng on his bed with the comforter over his small body.

"Dong. Si. Cheng." Jaehyun said. Jaehyun slowly approached the bed. The bed dipped as Jaehyun sat beside Sicheng.

Sicheng pulled the comforter off his head, as he found Jaehyun at the corner of his bed. Sicheng looked confused for a bit, then quickly placed the comforter over his head again. Before he did, Jaehyun saw his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red. Jaehyun let out a massive sigh, as he pulled the comforter off his body again.

"Sicheng.." He said softly. He knew his best friend more than anyone. Ever since they were in middle school, transferred to Seoul School of Performing Arts and when they both got accepted. They were partners in crime. Sicheng understood Jaehyun and vice versa. Jaehyun knew what was going on. He wanted to be there for Sicheng. Sicheng was there for him everytime he was down, feeling under the weather or feeling like he wanted to quit. Sicheng always made him feel better. 

Sicheng finally got up. He went to hug Jaehyun and started crying.

"He told me he didn't know if he was into guys. Yoonoh, he told me that. What a fucking asshole. He led me on, and then decides to tell me that?" Sicheng told Jaehyun while sobbing. Jaehyun's shirt was drenched in tears. Sicheng rarely ever showed emotion. Sicheng, the cocky one from his friend group, had his guard down. 

"Sicheng. Don't worry. I'll kick his ass," Jaehyun joked. He was bad at this. It was always Sicheng comforting Jaehyun. Sicheng let out a broken down laugh, softly punching Jaehyun on the shoulder.

"But seriously, Sicheng. He was probably just confused about his feelings. I saw the way he looked at you at his party. I have known that asshole for years now, He has never looked that in love ever. Even his past relationships he used to boast to me in front of my face. He has  _never_ looked that flustered in front of someone." He reassured Sicheng in a soft tone.

Sicheng had stopped crying. He just looked sad at this point. Jaehyun felt extremely upset about this situation. Sicheng was his best friend. He hated seeing him in this stage. Sicheng, crying, in sweats with messy bed hair. It was a rare sight.

Jaehyun hugged Sicheng one more time. "Somebody's in your living room. You kind of look dead, so you don't have to meet with him if you don't want to," Jaehyun said softly.

"Who is it?" Sicheng said as he walked over to his bathroom to fix himself up.

"Taeyong." Jaehyun said, a smile forming on his face.

Sicheng stopped fixing his hair for a second and took a minute to stare at Jaehyun.

"What's with that smile, Jung Yoonoh?" Sicheng said with a raised eyebrow.

Sicheng didn't let Jaehyun reply, as he sprinted out his door and into the living room. He didn't care if he looked like hell. He was interested in the guy who made Jung Jaehyun, the annoyed and sad twenty-four seven man smile that big. 

Sicheng and Taeyong greeted each other. Sicheng whispered something into Taeyong's ear that made Taeyong's eyes widen. 

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong away, saying goodbye to Sicheng with a quick hug and "Feel better, Sicheng. He'll come around," as they left Sicheng's apartment.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong took a spontaneous idea to drive 2 hours away to a famous ramen and Korean barbecue place to eat dinner. It was Jaehyun's treat for Taeyong showing him his beautiful art work.

In the car, they would take turns to put on a song on. Jaehyun firstly put  _Blessed by Daniel Caesar._ Taeyong quickly fell in love with the song. They shared the same taste in music, it seemed.

It was Taeyong's turn, so he had put on  _Second to None by Mura Masa._ Taeyong extremely loved music. Jaehyun appreciated that.

Jaehyun's car filled with laughter. Taeyong would make Jaehyun laugh with the worst dad jokes. Jaehyun loved it, though. He loved his corny ass.

The two hour car ride shrunk quickly. They were surprised as they arrived the destination. They were both starving, and they both hopped out of the car and quickly went inside due to the cold autumn night weather.

Jaehyun was afraid that the restaurant would be closed, due to the fact it was 11 PM at night. Gladly enough, it wasn't. But, it seemed to be they were the only customers there. Shrugging it off, Jaehyun and Taeyong sat at a table and ordered.

"What's good here, Yoonoh?" Taeyong said, eyeing the menu but setting it down in defeat. 

"I'll order for you. Everything here is the best," Jaehyun replied, calling the waitress over.

This time, it was Taeyong's turn to stare at Jaehyun in awe. But, he did it in a more secretive way than Jaehyun did. Taeyong would sneak a couple of stares here and there, but nothing too major. He didn't want to put Jaehyun in an uncomfortable situation.

The wait for the food was excruciatingly painful and long. They were hungry, no doubt. They distracted themselves by engaging in conversation.

"What about you? You listened to me talk about myself like, twice." Taeyong laughed.

Jaehyun just shrugged, "Nothing interesting about me at all," he replied.

"Oh come on, Jung Yoonoh. I know that you aren't uninteresting. Cooperate with me, at least." Taeyong said.

Jaehyun hated himself. Hated  _everything_ about himself. He couldn't tell him that though.

 

"Well... Where do I start? I love singing, like, a lot. I also love spending some time dancing, as well." Jaehyun said. It was true, though. Despite being sad all the time, a place where he can really lose himself in is singing and dancing.

Taeyong asked him a bunch of questions. It was like they were playing fuck boy 21 Questions. Every time Jaehyun would answer, Taeyong stared at him intently. Studying him. Studying his features.

 

Taeyong was so focused on Jaehyun's eyes that he accidentally shoved a spoonful of hot ramen into his mouth.

A scream fell out of his lips.

 

Jaehyun's laugh filled the room. His eye crinkles were prominent, and his smile was as big as the sun. The pain in Taeyong's mouth numbed away completely, as he lost himself in Jaehyun's laugh. His eyes sparkled. Jaehyun went to cover his mouth after laughing so hard, and Taeyong stopped his hand. 

"Don't. I love your smile." Taeyong said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUWIN IN THIS CHAPTER !!!! YES PLEASE  
> fluff because the next chapters are gonna get y'all fucking shaking im sorrryyyyyyyyyyyy

It has been two months since Taeyong and Jaehyun met. They had a specific routine. They would always glance and smile at each other in class every single day. They would eat lunch together. After Yuta's party, everything changed. Yuta and his group of friends no longer taunted Jaehyun. Sicheng and Doyoung accepted Yuta and his friends. They were all together, like one big friend group. Jaehyun's life basically turned upside down. Everything changed. He wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse, but, one thing he does know, is that he's a little bit happier now. Jaehyun still found it strange. The universe working towards making him happy? It was rare. He still couldn't process it.

Well, as for Yuta and Sicheng... Basically, everyone _knows_  they fuck. Everyone knows they love each other, yet, they still can't seem to admit it to themselves.

He was so busy with his life that he barely came on Twitter anymore. It made Jaehyun feel good. It was like he was finally letting go of _Jaehyun._ But, from time to time, he still keeps updated on the friends he has made on that app. Especially Taeil and Seulgi.

Jaehyun and Taeyong. Everyone also knew they liked each other. Even Sicheng and Doyoung gave their approval on Taeyong.

Taeyong was so overprotective over Jaehyun. Every time Jaehyun was feeling even just a little bit under the weather, Taeyong would work his hardest to make him feel better. Taeyong constantly reminded him to take his pills. Taeyong always kept tabs on his mental health. Taeyong always made sure he didn't lose track of Jaehyun's health. Jaehyun was his everything.

Like Sicheng and Yuta, they both can't seem to get themselves together. Jaehyun was completely fine with it, though. He believed in the allurement of time. He was patient.

On the other hand, Taeyong was extremely impatient. Taeyong always carelessly flirted with him, even in front of other people. 

While Taeyong and Jaehyun were at Sicheng's apartment, watching a movie, they both looked over to Sicheng. He looked irritated. They both felt bad that they were cuddling, in front of the lonely Sicheng, so they gave each other space. 

"What'd Yuta do now, Sicheng?" Taeyong blurted out. Jaehyun's jaw dropped, softly slapping Taeyong behind his head. Taeyong pouted. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, avoiding Taeyong's cute expression and focusing on Sicheng.

Sicheng groaned. Of course, it had to do something with Yuta. Yuta can't seem to stop playing with Sicheng's heart. Jaehyun was afraid that Sicheng was gonna burn out, and leave Yuta completely.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sicheng said, drowning himself in his blanket. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at each other like they both just had the best idea in the whole entire world. They both had planned something to get those two reckless boys to finally confess to each other. They both nodded in agreement while having the biggest smiles in the whole entire world. 

 

"Sicheng, can you help Taeyong with his photography project? I have to go practice a dance for next week so I can't," Jaehyun said as the movie ended.

"No," Sicheng grumbled, turning around and hiding his face in a pillow.

"Come on, Sicheng." Taeyong frowned. The two boys jumped on the couch he was laying at, rocking Sicheng back and forth.

Sicheng glared at the two childlike boys in front of him, sighing in defeat. Taeyong and Jaehyun smirked at each other.

* * *

 

 

Sicheng and Taeyong arrived at an outdoor park. Taeyong told Sicheng that he had to take pictures of Taeyong with flowers for some project he lied about. Sicheng's eyebrows rose, "Aren't you supposed to take the pictures? Not me?" he said. Taeyong awkwardly laughed and denied, telling him to shut up.

 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun had dragged Yuta to the garden as well. They weren't the best of friends, but Jaehyun insisted he came with him because Sicheng had told him to. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong knew this plan was a hit or miss, but, it was a boring Friday night and they wanted to have fun as well as try to get Yuta and Sicheng together. Officially.

 

"Alright Sicheng stand right over there, no! Not there. Here." Taeyong guided Sicheng in the perfect spot. He told Sicheng to stay there, and he looked like a lost puppy. Taeyong wasn't even sure if he knew how to work a camera. Sicheng pressed the buttons carelessly as Taeyong yelled at him to stop. Taeyong was utterly scared that he would break his expensive camera. He had just hoped this plan would work.

"Take a picture of me! But, you have to look through the small little frame. Put one eye through that frame, and don't look at the screen. If you look at the screen, it's cheating and I'll kick your ass." Taeyong told him the instructions. Sicheng just mumbled, telling him to hurry up.

"Tae, there's nothing. It's only a black screen though?" Sicheng said, confused. The lens was closed. 

"Don't worry!" Taeyong said, giving him another awkward laugh. "Just click the button. Take at least 5 pictures before taking your eye off the frame!"

Taeyong stood in front of him, giving him a grin. Taeyong looked behind him and saw Jaehyun guiding Yuta to the  _sweet spot._ Jaehyun gave Taeyong a thumbs up secretly, as Taeyong hurriedly jumping into a nearby bush. Yuta looked confused, but Jaehyun gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay Yuta, just stand here. I have to go... Water my cat?" Jaehyun said, running away, hiding behind a tree.

Yuta was left stranded and dumbfounded. He was standing in the middle of the garden like another lost puppy, just like Sicheng. Yuta then looked to the side and saw Sicheng. His eyes widened, then a smile started to form on his face.

" _Are you taking pictures of me, Dong Sicheng?_ " Yuta said in an amused tone. Yuta was smiling so big.

Sicheng quickly took his eye off the frame, as his jaw dropped. He looked around flusteredly, trying to find Taeyong.

"What? No. I'm here with Taeyong. I didn't even know you were here," Sicheng tried to defend himself. His cheeks were starting to get red.

"Taeyong isn't even here," Yuta said with a cheesy smile. "It's alright, Sicheng, you can take pictures of me all you want." He cockily said.

"Fucking Taeyong and Yoonoh," Sicheng muttered under his breath. He lowered his gaze. Yuta came closer to him.

"I'm still mad at you," Sicheng said. Yuta's smile faded a bit. 

"And I still love you," Yuta fired back.

 

 

"Ow," Taeyong glowered, as Jaehyun wiped the blood off a tiny wound in Taeyong's arm.

"Why did you even jump into a bush? You could've, you know, ran behind a tree or something?" Jaehyun rolled his eyes, fixing his arm and putting a band aid on. They were in the car now. They left after seeing Yuta and Sicheng hug. 

"Anyway. Mission accomplished? I think." Taeyong said.

"Hopefully." Jaehyun sighed, turning the engine on and starting to drive. 

"Yoonoh, it's your 18th birthday tomorrow," Taeyong said in a cheerful singing voice. Jaehyun groaned. He hated birthdays. Everyone's attention on him for the whole day? He'll pass.

"No it isn't. How do you even know that? I told Sicheng not to tell you." 

"I stalked your Facebook. I saw some of your cute baby pictures too. What happened?" 

"Tae, shut up." Jaehyun sighed, focusing on the road.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun woke up suddenly by the sound of air horns and screams.

Around him was everyone. And by everyone, he literally meant  _everyone._ He rubbed his eyes, looking around his room dumbfounded. His cheeks turned red.

"Happy Birthday, Yoonoh!" Everyone screamed. He closed his eyes tightly. It was too fucking early on a Saturday morning for him to deal with this.

"Donghyuck! Why'd you let them in? By the way, thanks guys." Jaehyun said, half happy half angry. 

Of course, since Jaehyun's friends, especially _Yuta_ were extra, the craziness didn't end there. Everyone was still yelling, jumping on Jaehyun's bed and petting his bed head.

Taeyong came out of the big crowd of his friends with a cake. It said ❝ _Happy 18th Birthday, Yoonoh. Love, Tae ❞._

An eruption of "aw'"s and a mix of "Taeyong, we all paid for the cake. Why does it only say your name?" came from everyone.

 

Jaehyun couldn't help but smile big.  _He finally felt happy._ Everything was going well for him. He actually liked his birthday, he had friends, and somebody who he looks forward to meeting every day. He has never felt this much happiness in all of his eighteen years of living. He actually started tearing up. He was embarrassed, but he really didn't care.

Happiness. He finally found it.

 

"What the fuck, guys. He's crying. What do we do? Do I get the fire extinguisher? 911?" Yuta panicked overdramatically. Everyone ignored him, and all went to hug Jaehyun.

As everyone started filing out of the room, Taeyong was the only one left.

He came closer to Jaehyun, sitting beside him on his bed. "Don't come near me. I haven't brushed my teeth," Jaehyun sniffled.

Despite his wishes, Taeyong came even closer. He wiped the remaining tears off his face.

"Happy Birthday. I love you." Taeyong said with a soft smile, his eyes were glimmering and it was sending Jaehyun senseless.

Jaehyun hugged Taeyong. The man who made his life better. The man who made Jaehyun actually want to wake up everyday.

"I have a surprise for you. It's for your birthday. Get dressed."

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong was driving this time. Taeyong had Daniel Caesar on the whole time. They were singing along the whole time. But, Taeyong was wearing a sleeveless white top and it was distracting Jaehyun immensely.

Jaehyun was impatient. He was kind of scared. Taeyong had the craziest ideas, and Jaehyun knew this will be another one.

He was right.

Taeyong parked in front of a tattoo shop.  _A fucking tattoo shop._

"Are you insane, Lee Taeyong? I am not getting out of the damn car." Jaehyun refused, buckling his seatbelt even tighter.

"Come on, Yoonoh. You're 18. Do something crazy. With me." Taeyong said, reaching over to his seat, looking straight into his eyes. Something in Jaehyun clicked. He couldn't resist those eyes. He really couldn't.

"If I get disowned and kicked out of my house, I'm blaming you." Jaehyun sighed in defeat, getting out of the car. 

"You can just live with me then," Taeyong flashed Jaehyun a gummy smile.

They walked into the shop. The air felt stuffy, and it smelled like chemicals. Jaehyun got goosebumps as they got closer to the counter. He looked around the shop, finding artwork all over the walls. People with arms full of tattoos were all over the place. Loud music extravasted from the room. 

"Hey, man. Two people, please. Tattoo each." Taeyong said, as Jaehyun quietly stood beside him. He still didn't process it. It all came too fast. Were they even allowed to get tattoos? They were both 18, but, they didn't know much about the school regulations. Plus, Jaehyun's mom would kill him if she found out.

"Alright, follow me." The man said, leading us to chairs. They gave us a book full of art we could choose from.

"Taeyong, there is no way I am getting a fucking tattoo." Jaehyun panicked.

"Yes, you are. I am too. I already picked a design for us. Wanna see?" 

"No," Jaehyun said sarcastically.

Taeyong showed him. It was a rose but broken down into two parts. It was fairly small.

"You get one half, and I get the other. We'll complete each other." Taeyong says emotionless.

His heart stopped. Is this really happening? Is Taeyong really real? This was really cheesy, but it had his stomach doing backflips. Jaehyun admits to himself, the idea was pretty damn cute. He sighed deeply.

"That's actually adorable. I love it, Taeyong." Jaehyun lowered his gaze, fiddling with his fingers. Taeyong just smiled.

 

 

Jaehyun wept as the needle punctured his skin, one by one. They both decided to get it on their forearms. They guessed it would be easiest to cover up there. Taeyong was already done. His skin was red and puffy, still healing. He watched Jaehyun in awe as he got his tattoo done.

When Jaehyun finished, they paid and left. They both still can't believe they actually did that.

 

It was noon, and they had no idea what to do next. Jaehyun's arms hurt like crazy, and Taeyong had a headache. But, he kept his cool. He wanted to make Jaehyun's day even more special. They both decided to stop at Taeyong's apartment. Taeyong insisted he still had one more present left. Jaehyun was jealous of most of his friends, they all moved out already right before they even graduated. He was glad, though. They could have privacy.

Taeyong opened the door to his apartment and led Jaehyun in. 

"So, where's my present Tae-" Jaehyun started, but Taeyong didn't let him finish. Taeyong crashed his lips into Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun's eyes widened, but he kissed Taeyong back.

His heart burst into little pieces, and his stomach had butterflies. His cheeks were probably the reddest they've ever been. Jaehyun is unable to breathe. Everything was coming at him too fast. Taeyong's sloppy, wet kisses. His hands traveling to his waist, gripping it tightly. Taeyong led his hand to Jaehyun's cheek, carefully caressing it.

The amount of happiness Jaehyun is feeling is indescribable. 

They had stopped kissing. Jaehyun took the moment to look at the man in front of him. Taeyong's soft complexion glowed, his lips were plump, shiny and red. He looked so beautiful. Taeyong smiles, and it leaves Jaehyun breathless. Everything about Taeyong, he loved. The scar under his eye, his defined cupid's bow, his bushy eyebrows. Absolutely everything.

 

"Jung Yoonoh, I love you. I love you so much that I hate it. You make me happy. I love making you smile. You make _me_  smile. I could live a thousand lifetimes— _and I'd still fall in love with you_." Taeyong barely whispered.

Jaehyun was speechless. 

"From the moment we met, the time I stole your spot in English class. I knew I was in trouble. No one prepared me for you. The danger of you.  _The danger of loving you,"_ Taeyong continued. He gripped Jaehyun's waist, his other hand traveling up his arm, circling his finger while it traveled up. 

"Ouch," Jaehyun laughed, as he accidentally touched Jaehyun's tattoo. There it was. The laugh, smile, and dimples that made Lee Taeyong fall hopelessly in love.

"I love you too, Lee Taeyong. So fucking much. Kiss me again, asshole." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong obeyed.

 

* * *

 

When Jaehyun got home, he plopped down on his bed smiling. He was so happy. Everything was going his way. He loved Lee Taeyong.

He could finally let go of Jaehyun. The fiction he created to keep him happy. It was over. He had his own happiness now.

He opened the Twitter app, smiling back at his phone. He barely went on it before this even happened. He decided to tell his friends goodbye, for the last time.

 

**jaehyunnie**

_seulgi. i am leaving twitter. i am sorry. i'm too busy with everything right now. i love you, best friend._

**scary seulgi**

_bitch what the fuck_

**jaehyunnie**

_i know i'm sorry i love u so much_

**_scary seulgi_ **

_bitch u aren't leaving. u're my best friend how could u. u didn't even introduce me to your bf. didn't even give me his name_

 

Jaehyun was confused for a second, then regained his thought. He remembered. The fake boyfriend he made up because he was depressed. How could he tell her that he lied about that? He should just find somebody that fit the details he told her and say they were dating.

Jaehyun tried to remember what fake description he used on his "boyfriend".

Then, Jaehyun remembered.

_pink hair._

_pink lips._

_name that started with T._

_amazing at dancing._

 

His jaw dropped. 

 

The description fit Taeyong perfectly. From the bottom up, perfectly. He started breathing heavily, as he scrolled down on his twitter looking back at his old tweets.

 _**@jngjaehyn:** _ **_ramen on a cold night >>>_**

His hand went to cover his mouth. He remembered the night where he went to drive two hours away to eat ramen and korean barbecue with Taeyong. His breathing was shaky, and his heartbeat started to become faster.

_**@jngjaehyn: late night adventures are the best** _

The night of Yuta's party where Taeyong and Jaehyun spent midnight together outside, looking at the stars.

_**@jngjaehyn: i wanna do something crazy on my birthday** _

Today. The tattoo.

 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The tears were flowing down now. 

Was everything a lie? Was he imagining everything? Is Taeyong not his, but a fragment of his imagination? He stopped taking his pills the day of Yuta's party.

His whole life crashed down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IDK WHAT IM DOING IM SORRY DONT HURT ME!!  
> also thank u to everyone who gave me kudos!! it motivated me to write a lot. thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong answered Jaehyun's call. Taeyong was currently driving back from dropping Jaehyun off. He put the phone to his ear, answering with a soft "Hello, Yoonoh?" 

The other line was quiet for a few seconds. Then, Taeyong heard sniffles. "T-Taeyong," Jaehyun stuttered. Taeyong was concerned now. His eyebrows were furrowed, his hands tightening his grip on the wheel.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asked firmly. 

"Are you  _real_?" Jaehyun asks with a serious tone. Taeyong was dumbfounded. What was Jaehyun doing? Was he alright? Concern started flowing into Taeyong's veins.

"Yoonoh.. Are you alright? Did you take your pills? Are you having a panic attack? I'll come back to your house, just wait." 

"No! Answer the damn question," Jaehyun yelled into the phone.

"I'll be right there. Just wait," Taeyong said, ignoring his question and hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun didn't hear from Taeyong ever since. One day turned into two days, then two days turned into a week.

He decided that Taeyong was just a fragment of his imagination, even from disagreement from everyone else. Yuta himself even told Jaehyun he was crazy. He assured him Taeyong was real. 

Well.. Where is he? 

Jaehyun was completely numb. It felt like somebody stabbed him over and over, and he's had enough. No emotions. No tears. Just pure numbness. 

He was back to his old self. Maybe even worse. He doesn't even talk to Sicheng or Doyoung anymore. 

"Hyung!" Donghyuck snapped Jaehyun out of his deep thought at the dinner table.

Jaehyun looked at Donghyuck with a confused face. He probably ignored what he was saying, or something.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying? Why are you zoned out completely these days? Anyway, like I said, Mark Lee asked me out. I'm happy. But, the thing is, he's moving away." Donghyuck frowned.

Lee? As in Lee Taeyong? He rubbed the thought out of his head. Lee was a common name. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Why is he moving away?" Jaehyun said, and to be completely honest, he didn't even care.

"Well, his brother got into a car crash. I think you know him? The one with pink hair. He came to our house on your birthday with a cake." Donghyuck replies, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

His stomach dropped. If that was even possible, he felt even  _more numb._ His jaw dropped too, to the floor. He was shaking. He was having a panic attack. He fell out of his chair, and the room started getting brazy. The last thing he could remember was Donghyuck and his mother screaming.

 

Jaehyun woke up in his bed. He looked at the time.  **12:45 PM.** He found Donghyuck snoring beside him, snuggled up to him. Jaehyun's head pounded like crazy. He was all burnt out. All the emotions he was feeling the past few weeks were dragging him to an unhealthy state.

"Hyuck..." Jaehyun whispered. It woke Donghyuck right up, though.

"Hyung! Fuck, you're awake. Are you alright? Don't scare me like that again. I can't handle your panic attacks," Donghyuck sighed deeply, inhaling a sharp breath after.

"That guy... with pink hair... got into a car crash?" Jaehyun could barely spill out the words.

"Yeah. It was pretty serious too. They have to bring him to America for the surgery and everything, too." Donghyuck replies quietly.

"Why is he moving to America for the surgery? What the fuck? What hospital is he at right now?" Jaehyun said, attempting to get up.

"Stop, Hyung. You aren't ready yet. Plus, I think they already left yesterday." Donghyuck's eyes lowered to the floor.

 

He couldn't believe what was being thrown at him right now. All he could think about was Taeyong. He broke down, and started crying. The tears wouldn't stop. He knew they wouldn't.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**3 years later. April 2020** _

 

Jaehyun walked into the tattoo shop. He decided to get a new tattoo in celebration of passing with flying colors for the first time ever on one of his college exams. He decided to get one of his favorite constellations tattooed on his skin. He wasn't fond of the memories that are left with tattoos. Netherless, he still decided to get one.

"Sicheng, Yuta. Stay in the car. Knowing both of you, you guys will probably do something crazy. I'm really not in the mood right now," Jaehyun grumbled.

"Okay, Yoonoh-Ah," Sicheng smirked, looking at Yuta.

"No car sex in my property," Jaehyun yelled, slamming the door shut. Yuta and Sicheng fake gasped, laughing afterward.

The tattoo shop he decided to go to was recommended by a friend. It was small. There were only 2 tattoo chairs in total at the place. He got to the counter, filling ou the papers and information and waited patiently.

As Jaehyun was scrolling through his phone, the silence was broken.

" _Jung Yoon Oh?"_ A deep voice called. He knew that voice anywhere. It was him. Or was it? It wasn't possible. He didn't even live in Seoul anymore.

Jaehyun's head shot up, scanning the room for wherever that voice came from. His eyes were met by a lean, skinny boy with those legs he could recognize anywhere. His hair was platinum white. He had worn glasses. But, he still wore all black like he used to.

It was him. It was Taeyong.

"Come with me," Taeyong said, looking at Jaehyun weirdly as Jaehyun stared at him with big eyes. Did he not remember him? What was going on?

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun gripped the boy with now white hair's arm. Taeyong looked at him with a puzzled face.

"How do you know that? I don't go by Taeyong." He replies.

It couldn't have been him. He was imagining things. Taeyong was gone. Forever.

Jaehyun apologized quietly, following him to the tattoo chair.

"So, Yoonoh? I think that's your name? Anyway, you want a constellation tattooed on you? Cool. I used to study constellation on the side when I went to school," The white haired boy said.

"Nice.. What else aside from constellations and galaxies did you study?" Jaehyun said slowly, trying to make conversation.

"Photography and dance," The man hummed.

It  _was_ his Taeyong. His heart started beating fast. Why didn't he remember him? A frown marked his face.

"Cool. Why'd you go into tattooing then?" Jaehyun said, trying to figure everything out. Trying to puzzle everything together.

"Well, after I got into this massive accident a few years back, I had amnesia. It sucked ass. After that, I lost interest in everything I used to love. I couldn't remember why I loved it all." He laughs quietly, focusing on the ink.

 _Amnesia._ That's why he couldn't remember him. His eyes were watering. He was glad Taeyong was okay after all these years, but, he couldn't remember him. He forgot everything they went through.

"But, I had this tattoo on my arm and I felt something weird towards it. I was attached to it. So, I decided to get into tattooing." He continues.

The tattoo they both got. That was it. The key to getting his Taeyong back.

"Does it look like this?" Jaehyun said, stopping Taeyong's hand from inking his skin, and turning his arm to Taeyong.

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun's arm. It took him a minute to process it.

 

 

 

"Yoonoh _?"_ Taeyong said, tears automatically flowing down from his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for reading this fic! i loved writing it. this week, i was going through some hard times. i lost thought of my problems while writing this. i felt good while writing it so thank you! also it's badly written because i always wrote it at 1 am and didn't bother proofreading haha
> 
> thank you all so much again, to everyone who loved and gave me kudos!


End file.
